I've Always Known
by Mlle Violine
Summary: TRAD de Sunnysparkles - Remus fait parfois des cauchemars...Cette nuit-là, Sirius décide de le réveiller. SLASH RLSB ONE-SHOT, FIC FINIE !


**Hello everybody !! Je me suis lancée dans une traduction de _sunnysparkles_, "I've Always Known". J'ai trouvé celle-là craquante et je me suis décidée à en faire ma toute première traduction avec l'accord de l'auteur...Alors please, soyez indulgents !! :) Petit détail : j'ai gardé les noms anglais, ainsi que le titre original de la fic ! Moony Lunard, Padfoot Patmol, Hogwarts Poudlard.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est assez court, vous verrez par vous-même ! :)**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

**I've Always Known**

"Moony ? Oh oh, Moony !!" Sirius secoua le garçon qui dormait dans le lit à baldaquin voisin du sien.

" Qu - Sirius ?" Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent dans un battement de paupières, et il cligna des yeux lorqu'il vit le visage préoccupé en face de lui. Il savait que c'était Sirius, puisque James et Peter étaient déjà repartis chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Sirius s'était porté volontaire pour rester à Hogwarts avec Remus, rappelant à ses amis que de toute façon, il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans la demeure des Black pour ces vacances.

" Tout va bien ? Tu te débattais comme un fou dans ton lit."

Remus sentit qu'il rougissait, et il fut soulagé que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce était un rayon de lune, provenant de la fenêtre, soulignant les traits parfaits du visage inquiet de Sirius. Sa bouche s'assécha. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Sirius qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Sirius était si fort, si parfait, et il refusait de lui montrer encore une de ses faiblesses.

"Je vais bien, mais merci Padfoot."

Sirius leva un sourcil. "Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Remus. Je te connais mieux que ça. Tu veux en parler ?"

Remus secoua la tête rapidement, peut-être un petit peu trop rapidement. Il ne pourrait jamais dire à Sirius qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar - à propos de lui. Remus ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Sirius lui dirait. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter. Il n'était pas prêt à dire à son meilleur ami qu'il l'attirait.

"Des fois j'aimerais vraiment que tu me parles," dit simplement Sirius, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Remus.

Son visage devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Si il savait ! Le loup-garou en lui se torturait à ce moment précis. Remus se demandait si il y avait une petite chance pour que Sirius éprouve la même chose pour lui un jour. Après tout, Sirius n'avait pas ramené de nouvelles petites amies depuis des mois. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par les mecs. Mais Remus ne le saurait jamais, puisqu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Remus abandonna ses pensées pleines d'espoir, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas seul. La main de Sirius était toujours sur son épaule, ses yeux fixant Remus intensément, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Remus releva les yeux pour le regarder et regarda rapidement ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Sirius comme ça, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Sirius comprendrait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et il voudrait savoir. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre eux.

"Je vais bien Padfoot, vraiment. Retourne te coucher." Mais Sirius ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Tu disais mon nom," murmura Sirius. L'expression de ses yeux était soudain très intense, cherchant le regard de Remus, et ce dernier ne pouvait pas ne pas le regarder cette fois-ci. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

"Je-" Mais avant que Remus puisse inventer une excuse, il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres chaudes de Sirius, pressantes, sur les siennes. Choqué, il poussa violemment Sirius.

"Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

C'était le tour de Sirius de se sentir embarrassé. "Je suis désolé, je pensais-" mais quoi que puisse penser Sirius, Remus ne le devina jamais, car il avait entendu précisément tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il attira Sirius plus près de lui, toutes traces de timidité soudainement envolées. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation cette fois, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

"Comment tu as su?" demanda Remus quand ils se furent éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"Je l'ai toujours su."

"Tu le_ savais_?" Sa voix était tendue.

Sirius sourit largement, "Tu ne peux pas penser que tu as été très subtil, Remus Lupin. Tu me regardes avec une telle intensité, c'est dur de ne pas le remarquer. Et la façon dont tu rougis quand je te regarde -" Remus essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais Sirius l'arrêta, amenant du visage du loup-garou plus proche du sien, "C'était complètement évident. Mais c'est plutôt mignon."

"Mais tu n'as jamais montré d'intérêt envers moi. Tu continuais de ramener toutes ces _filles_ tout le temps."

"Je voulais être sûr de mes sentiments d'abord.Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te briser le coeur, Moony, tu le sais."

"Et tu es sûr de toi maintenant ?" demanda Remus, hésitant.

"Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie."

"Mais je- je suis un loup-garou, Sirius. Je suis dangereux."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux, et tu le sais. En plus, j'aime le danger. Tu le sais, ça."

"Mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que moi. Je suis juste un intello qui dévore les livres, faible et couvert de cicatrices," Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir menacé. Sirius était parfait, parfait sous toutes les coutures. Toutes les filles à Hogwarts se pâmaient à sa vue. "Tu es Sirius Black."

"Je sais qui je suis."

Remus l'ignora. "Tu peux avoir n'importe qui. Tu es fort et beau et-"

"Et je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux, Remus. Seulement toi."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, " admit Remus, penaud.

"Alors, ne dis rien."

Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Remus à nouveau, cette fois-ci, très doucement, et Remus sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps à ces lèvres parfaites. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, et le baiser fut rempli d'une passion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Remus oublia alors tous ses doutes précédents. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant était Sirius, et le fait que Sirius soit en train de l'embrasser, qu'il avait envie de lui. **(1)**

Remus était presque certain qu'il était en train de rêver. Ca ne pouvait être la réalité. Il n'y avait rien de réel dans tout cela; Sirius n'aimait pas les mecs, et Remus ne serait jamais son type de mecs, si toutefois c'était le cas.

"C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Remus lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

"Est-ce que c'est ce dont tu rêves habituellement ?" demanda Sirius, curieux, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. "Je me demandais."

"Eh bien, non. Plutôt le contraire en fait."

"Intéressant..."

"Quoi ?"

Sirius sourit. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, honnêtement, vu la façon dont tu parles dans ton sommeil des fois," Remus grogna. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave."

Remus grogna à nouveau, tirant les couvertures de son lit sur son visage.

"Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas grave," Sirius arracha les couvertures des poings de Remus qui les retenaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Remus remarqua la chaleur et la douceur qui émanaient de Sirius quand il parlait, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, "D'habitude, tu dis que tu m'aimes. Certaines nuits, tu me demandes de t'embrasser."

"Quoi ??" s'étrangla Remus.

"C'était dur de rester là où j'étais, honnêtement. Ce n'était pas si fréquent au début, mais récemment tu l'as fait presque chaque nuit. Je restais éveillé la nuit et j'écoutais parfois. En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis resté ici pour les vacances. Je savais que je devais te parler, seul à seul. Oh bien sûr, je savais que tu n'allais pas m'avouer que tu m'aimais. Je savais que ce serait un défi, mais ça me faisait te désirer encore plus. Mais je suis curieux d'une chose..."

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que m'embrasser est vraiment aussi "génial" que tu le dis ?"

"J'ai dit _ça_?"

"Alors ??" demanda Sirius, pressant. Il avait un air amusé, et Remus se doutait qu'il appréciait cette petite scène beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

"C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, en fait...", admit Remus.

"Cool. Je déteste decevoir les gens."

Sirius embrassa Remus à nouveau, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

"Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à James et à Peter?"

"Ils le savent déjà."

"Oh..."

"Tu sais, tu parles trop parfois, tu poses trop de questions, tu te poses trop de problèmes", dit Sirius. "Je vais devoir y travailler..."

"Non, je-" Les lèvres de Sirius rencontrèrent à nouveau celles de Remus, le réduisant au silence. Si c'était la façon dont Sirius voulait "y travailler", Remus n'y voyait absolument aucune objection. Il permit à Sirius d'explorer sa bouche, en s'en fichant complètement du fait que Sirius guide sa langue inexpérimentée tout du long. Sirius semblait s'en ficher aussi, n'interrompant leur baiser que quelques minutes plus tard.

Il bâilla et attira Remus plus près de lui. Il embrassa le front du loup-garou, and arrangea les couvertures de façon à ce qu'elles soient plus près d'eux. Remus sentait sa chaleur dans tout son corps, et il n'était pas sûr que les couvertures aient quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans.

"Tu es génial", murmura Remus.

"Toi aussi. " murmira Sirius, ensommeillé. " 'Nuit Moony."

" 'Nuit." Remus n'était plus fatigué à présent. Il resta éveillé and regarda Sirius tandis que sa respiration se faisait régulière et son visage tranquille. Tandis qu'il le regardait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison; les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

**(1) Désolée, ce paragraphe est super lourd à lire !!**

**Mille excuses pour les lourdeurs de phrases, les expressions mal traduites...**

**A bientôt pour la suite d'_Estrella Albasuerte_ !! ;)**

**MLLE POTTER.**


End file.
